“Table games” are games that users play at a table rather than at, for example, a slot machine. Examples of table games include card games like blackjack, poker, baccarat, and Pai Gow, as well as craps and roulette.
Casinos have long sought for ways for make table games more exciting or interesting for game players and customers. One prior art attempt to achieve this object has been the addition of conventional side wagering options for players at the table game. In this manner, a game player is provided the opportunity not only to place the conventional primary wagers of the types typically required to play the underlying table game but also, at differing times, to place additional “side wagers,” or bets, on the occurrence of events during the table game.
For example, in a blackjack table game, the player typically places a conventional primary wager at the commencement of the game in order to have the opportunity to win the wager, and bonus or award, based on the contents of the player's hand (i.e., the cards dealt to the player during the game) against the contents of the dealer's hand (i.e., the cards dealt to the dealer during the game). The conventional, prior art side wager in this type of table game typically provides the player the opportunity to place an additional wager on a dedicated and marked location on the table for the player to bet on the occurrence of an particular events, such as a particular combination of cards being dealt to the player during the game. In the event that the particular card combination is then dealt to the player, the player wins an award or bonus in addition to that possible in the underlying conventional game of blackjack.
Gaming establishments and providers have tried to provide increased player excitement and interest by adding other features in the game table environment. Examples include improved lighting, music, and overall gaming ambience and atmosphere. Other examples include automation of the underlying table game itself such as by providing an automated video screen interface mounted on the table and dealing and displaying, e.g., the blackjack cards via the screen rather than physically dealing physical cards to the players. In these types of limited video screen table games, each card player, except the house dealer, has a video screen mounted in the table so that it is viewable only that one player.
While these types of prior art table games and related gaming environments can provide a level of increased excitement and interest for many game players, the applicant has discovered that more can be done to make the side wagering opportunity much more interesting and exciting. For example, the applicant has discovered that the conventional side wagering opportunity is fairly static and redundant—it usually provides much the same type of side wagering opportunity for the primary game over time and that side wagering opportunity is itself fairly conventional since it is typically based on the occurrence of events in the underlying table game. The applicant has discovered that the conventional, relatively static side wagering opportunity presents a limitation and problem. In this regard, the conventional side wagering opportunity does not maximize the opportunity for the side wagering game to increase interest and excitement if it is not static or if it were to provide yet additional gaming opportunities or entertainment options for the table game players.
The applicant also has discovered that more can be done to not only render the table game more varied and exciting, but also that doing so through video system can provide the gaming establishment with other opportunities to increase player interest, loyalty, or excitement and increase revenue opportunities for the gaming establishment.